Tension
by belonginthedark
Summary: Chris hadn't expected to feel the old familiar surge of blood to his cock when he saw his old 'daddy', he had not expected to see the pupils in Vern's eyes expand to fill his icy blue retinas with liquid black that looked like an oil spill,


**TENSION**

It had been building since Keller had spoken to Vern before his transfer into Em City, the electric tension between them.

Chris hadn't expected to feel the old familiar surge of blood to his cock when he saw his old 'daddy', a man who had once brought him to orgasm with the filth he spoke while Chris sucked his cock, he had not expected to see the pupils in Vern's eyes expand to fill his icy blue retinas with liquid black that looked like an oil spill, Vern's face seemed to change from his bored expressionless expression into something dark and delicious,

"Chris" he smiled, eyes raking over Chris' newly muscled form "Look at you; all grown up"

Chris smiled and walked over, hand running over the pool table with a practiced, deliberate slowness "Hey Vern, how ya been?"

Vern's eyes missed nothing in Keller's approach, the white wifebeater, the silver medallion, navy chino's that sat snugly on his hips, blue eyes that were as hot as his own were cold , Chris could turn them on like a faucet, burning hot with desire or simmering as he teased, a small shudder escaped Vern as he had a memory of Keller looking over his shoulder as they fucked one night, all eyelashes and burning with lust, hole pulled tight around Vern's length.

Later that afternoon in Vern's cell, the older man discussed the outline of what he called 'Operation Toby', Toby being a prag that Vern had broken in. This guy, unlike the usual prags who broke apart in fear and became soft, meek, subservient dishrags walking around in their Maybelline and tie-front shirts or the ones who just went feral and you had to have killed, this one was something different. Vern had actually been put off pragging by this one, temporarily at least.

Chris knew Vern pretty well and despite all that efficient German coldness Daddy was _insatiable._

_Mmmmmmmmmmmm_

The only thing bigger than his ego was his sexual appetite, Chris had to admit his dick pulled him everywhere and made so many decisions for him but even he had his limits, Vern had none, Chris had learned all the signs that it was time to play, the way Vern's eyes would slide over Chris' body, he would lick his bottom lip, tongue moving to the right, then the left and he'd bite it, nostrils flaring, smelling fear rising of the 17 year old, despite all Chris' posturing he had been terrified, first at the thought of prison and then when he realized what Vern's attentions really entailed;

_**Here sweet pea, bite down on this,**_ He'd thrown a pillow at Chris, _**Let me do what I want and you'll never be scared again. I'll protect you, **_

_Do…you want…_Chris had looked up as it dawned on him

_**Satisfy me**_, Vern had pulled down his pants, _**and anyone who breathes near you is a dead man**_

_You'll shank anyone that touches me? _Chris had calculated the odds, eyes flicking away from Vern's shameless erection inside his shorts

_**You're my bitch and I'm your God, you do what I say, when I say it and you NEVER show me up**_ Stood in his underwear, Vern palmed his dick, grabbing the swiftly hardening bulge, squeezing and letting it go

_Ok, _Chris saw all the advantages, don't like someone, tell Daddy and problem gone

_**Ok…..? **_Vern had looked expectantly

…_..Daddy? _Chris guessed, go with the familiar

_**Mmm, I like that, maybe outside of here we'll just go with, Sir, **_Vern smiled and released his hard cock, pulling it free, glistening at the tip

_Whatever you say…Daddy _Chris bent his lowered head forward and remembered a childhood best forgotten

Vern had laughed that rotten, corrupt laugh _**Well, see. Now you're just asking for it**_

That first night Vern had been something approaching gentle, he had made sure Chris was lubed and had used his fingers first, none of these things were part of Vern's usual repertoire. Chris had never liked to bottom but for Vern….

Chris was suddenly aware of how alone they were, he had been sexually active so long, so very, very long and it was a long time since his sexuality had been for pleasure rather than a tool to manipulate people or some other means to an end that he was overcome by a wave of confusion when he realized that he didn't really _know_ what he wanted given the choice (as Vern's icy blue eyes seemed to be implying)

He could go one of two ways here, he could tell Vern that he was Vern's to command and possibly get something later as Vern seemed to have a blind spot for him, almost an affection or Chris could tell the truth and admit something horrible to himself, use the mouth that had slid down Vern's dick so many years ago in such similar surroundings to speak, to part his dry lips and tell Vern that at times, long after his release to the mean streets of the west side of the city, his hand would find his cock in his pants, unable to sleep and he would start his familiar rhythm, he would remember how Vern had made his body feel dirty and used but so, so necessary.

There's what you need and what you want…you make your decision

I'll get this Beecher dude with no fight

I've got the protection of one of the most feared gang leaders in the prison

Think I deserve something special…..


End file.
